Spices of the Heart
by makenaishi
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno earned a scholarship that allows her to finish her masteral culinary degree in a university in England. Everything goes according to her plans, until tennis player Echizen Ryoma hires her to be his chef.
1. 1

**Note: Ryoma and Sakuno do NOT know each other before.**

The day started with a not-too-unusual argument between the renowned tennis player and his manager. Nothing new, really. People who are also at the restaurant might think they are conversing about Ryoma's head-on games, but the topic was of Ryoma refusing to eat at the canteen from his resident building.

" So. You, Mister, are actually telling me to change the head chef cooking at your building? " The manager, Horio, stressed. " And. . . why is that if I may ask? "

He was earned with a delightful nonchalant shrug from the other man, casually scrolling through his phone. " Food's boring. Plain. Kinda bland, especially the Japanese foods. I need a chef who cooks tasty Japanese foods. "

" Japanese foods. Basically, you are asking for a Japanese chef, aren't you? "

" Maybe. But this chef should be able to make food _other than_ Japanese. "

The manager sensed an upcoming headache of the day to where the conversation was going. " You're confusing me. If you're comfortable with foods other than Japanese, then why not go with those from the residency, Ryoma? I can bring you better Japanese take-outs, since that's the only thing you're complaining about, then for the different meals, you eat at that canteen. "

" No, I want it homemade. You know what, Horio, call your girlfriend. Ask her if there's someone there in Japan willing to work here in my suite as a chef. "

" Okay, stop. " Horio stood up to request for the bill of their food, while the tennis player pointedly stared at him, waiting for his next rebuttal. " First, Ryoma, no we are not or actually _cannot_ get a personal chef for you _\- why?_ " He interrupted when his friend was about to voice his dismay. " Why? Because you're barely home, Ryoma. How is that different if you're just going to buy Japanese homemade foods from outside then go back straight to your home? "

" Well, it's different. " A low voice muttered, while the manager paid the bill.

Horio continued after, knowing what Ryoma said at his back. " And second, it is meaningless. That's it. "

The manager did really try to explain it on point for his friend to understand, because Ryoma can be a lot hard-headed when he wants to, by experiences. To see Ryoma all grumpy in front of him after his outburst, it made him groan. Suddenly, he's the evil one again. " Okay, fine. I'll ask Tomoka, alright? But if there's no one, then that's it. Do we have an agreement?"

" Deal." The smirk was returned. " He can just cook meals, or even live in the suite if he wants to. The place's big anyway for just me and Karupin. "

The tennis player caught a sudden glint crossed Horio's face. " What? What are you thinking? "

" Living in your suite? Well, that is a good notion. "

Ryoma's eyebrow raised. " What is it? If you're thinking of becoming my chef just because of a freebie space in my suite, I'm not allowing it. "

"No! No no!" The manager laughed, wiping his mouth with a tissue and to also hide his growing smirk. " I might actually have a pretty good candidate for that chef position of yours. Under some given conditions, of course. "

Now the tennis player has a growing curiosity. " Oh? Spill then. "

" Are you up for a practicing chef instead? "

" It depends. " Ryoma pointed out sharply. " If he's excelling in his skills, that's considerable. "

" Oh do not worry. This close friend of mine is a very competent person when it comes to cooking. There is nothing that she has not excelled at. Japanese foods are a given to her knowledge, I tell you personally, I like her cooking better than my girlfriend's. "

" If you're comparing it to your girlfriend then I guess it's true that _she_ can be my chef. If _she_ 's a fan, I will decline. It will be a trouble for me. "

Horio laughed. " Sakuno-chan doesn't even know the concept of tennis, rest assured she won't know you unless you tell her who you are. "

" Fair enough. How old is she _, Sakuno_? " Ryoma don't do with formalities that much clearly.

" Same age as mine and yours." It is Horio's turn to be serious on his threat. " Don't think of funny business with her, Echizen. She received a scholarship for masters curriculum studies in , and she needs a place to live in for a while. I wouldn't want to be the source of hate if she ends up failing her degree because of you. "

Ryoma lowly whistled at the high regards of the unknown friend of his friend and scoffed. " And why would I want to fail her? I just want to eat what she cooks for me. So, when is she coming? Classes here starts in two weeks. "

In cue, Horio focused his sight at the grandfather clock huddled at the corner of the barista shed. " In fact, I might need to dismiss myself now. I need to fetch her at the airport by 2pm. Gotta make this fast, I still have a meeting with your endorsements after, regarding your schedule for the next months. "

" Don't forget to add my tennis practices. "

" I know, geez, of course. You're a tennis player first and foremost, sir. "

Ryoma cleared his throat, appearing quite decisive. " About that fetching thing, let me do it. "

" Fetching Sakuno-chan? Haha no, I can do it. " There was a hint of finality at the last statement.

" No, listen. I'm going to get Karupin on the way, might as well wait for the woman at the airport. Besides, I still need to access her personally, if uh she can be trusted. Something like that. "

Horio looked at the seriousness painted at the other's face. He's trying to decipher what plan is going on his head, but failed. He sighed. Surely his friend won't betray his trust just for this. " I will send you her number and photo. You don't even know her, why are you going through these lengths Echizen Ryoma. "

"Beats me. "

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

" Be my chef."

Those were the words Ryuzaki Sakuno heard, right after her wrist was captured in the middle of her call. The grip on her wrist hasn't disappeared, as clueless as she was on what on earth was happening and who was this tall man actually? She hastily ended her call and fumbled on her words, sure she has studied foreign language in preparation for her scholarship, and yes, she did understand the English words spoken by the man, but subjected to this circumstance with her mind suggesting rather violent action of abduction by the man, she couldn't help but stutter out her response. " Y-y-yes?"

" I said, be my chef. You need a part-time job, right? _Then be my chef_."

" Oh yes, I do need- wait _-cho-chotto matte kudasai_ , you are speaking with my language?" Sakuno was momentarily bewildered, hearing and understanding exactly that last statement in Japanese. But she couldn't be so sure, I mean, those were just few to be renowned. " Excuse me, sir, I- I don't mean to be rude, but please let go of my hand. "

Attempting to observe the other's features seemed to be futile with his cap on, shielding his face, paired with a hoodie. " Right. " She almost felt the man's smirk over his hoodie, and her hand was released.

" U-Uhm " She started once again after a lapse of uncomfortable silence. Surely this man heard her plea right? How would this interrogation continue further if she's about to accept a job from a stranger. She'd rather work in a restaurant than this. "So, mister, are you sure you want to hire me? Do you even know me? "

" Sure. You are Japanese, aren't you? I'm Ryoma. "

" E-eto, Ryoma-san, is it? Yes, I'm a Japanese. My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno, it's nice to meet your acquaintance. " Sakuno smiled reluctantly, almost hesitantly since she's still actually focusing her sight to his cap that screams a big 'R', his face remained unseen. How that R seemed to strike something familiar, she wondered. " Well, again, I do not mean to be rude, but how exactly did you find me? "

The man, Ryoma, shrugged. " I heard it from Horio. "

" Horio-kun? " Sakuno gasped. " Have you seen him, by any chance? I have a terrible sense of direction, you see R-Ryoma-san, and my phone of all unlucky chances, chooses to drain its battery, so please please if you could contact him in any way, I would repay you-"

A hand hovered inches from her face. " You're rambling, Ryuzaki-san." Ryoma chuckled. " Horio is my. . ah. . friend. He's at my home, where you'll stay and work. "

" Oh yes he's at your house- e-EH? " She did a double-take. " So I would be a chef of your house- _a-at_ your house? Is that it? "

" Yes. "

" But . . . " Sakuno bit her lips, the consequences of this is a bit high, first she has little grasp of the geography of this big country, she only has the instructions and guides given for the dormitories she could book in and also the direction to the university, and diners. Second, if this man does really have some kind of connection with his colleague, Horio, she assumed she wouldn't miss any issue since her bestfriend andHorio's girlfriend are the same roommate she had, less likely could Tomoka forgot to mention Ryoma at least once. Third, she is not fully confident of her capabilities to work as a chef- her original intention was to work at the kitchen, yes, but to also observe and study some dishes. " But- "

"You can live at my house, eat, bath, study, anything, all I need for you to do is cook my meals. That's it. You don't even need to clean the house, someone is already assigned to do it. "

Sakuno shyly smiled, sharing a grin. " That is quite a hard bargain you are placing unto me, Ryoma-san. " Inwardly, she was trembling from all the free passes she could have- a house to live where you only need to cook? Where else can anyone look for a job as simple as that? That's basically her routine in a normal everyday lifestyle. " Well, if it isn't too much of a trouble- "

" Great. Let's go." The large bag on her feet was carried.

Then her wrist was snatched once again and tugged forward. "E-Eeeeh? " Confused, Sakuno asked him while she hastely gathered her last belonging, her stroll bag, unconsciously letting her body being pulled strongly. " Are we going to your house now? "

" Yeah, but I need to drive-by somewhere on the way, or rather fetch my stubborn pet. "

Sakuno tried invading bodies from the common crowd to follow the man's huge steps, almost tripping from luggages of departures piled everywhere and her own stroll bag bumping unintentionally. " O-okay, but may I ask what you particularly do for a living, Ryoma-san?

" For a living huh? " There a flash of confusion etched on the man's face, before he masked it and doily pulled her to the crowd . " You'll see once we get home. "

Sakuno huffed. The man has his mind on making this conversation difficult. They passed by the gates without words, when Sakuno had enough. " Well, just so you know, Ryoma-san, I still don't trust you fully. It might just be a coincidence you heard Horio-kun's name but- a _\- wh-wha_?! " She shrieked, once a personnel she thought was going to pass by them, directly acknowledged the man, who wasn't listening to her ramblings. Following the personnel's movements, her belongings, even the stroll bag on her hold, were placed in a shiny silver sports car which she is quite sure not even her total tuition combined could afford. The sports car screamed celebrity, she's sure of it, and now her mind is going haywire.

She stood rigid, as the personnel politely gave the keys, both of them in stiff silence. She chanced a glance to the human being beside her, there is something definitely off with this setup.

A snicker at her side, and the man's moving forward, opening the passenger seat. " So do you have any plan on hopping in or what?" He called on her still unmoving form.

" I am debating, Ryoma-san. " Sakuno confessed, her hands fisted to her skirt in stubborn manner. " Are you perhaps a president of a huge company? Leader of mafia or yakuza? A famous idol? A prince? "

" I told you, you'll see when we get home. "

"Wha- _we_? Please wait a minute. I- I'd would like to hail a taxi instead. " She declared, finding the whole ordeal suspicious. " Even if you are an acquaintance with Horio-kun, I would like to meet Horio-kun myself. Please, may I have my belongings, Ryoma-san?"

" I can't believe I'm arguing with my chef at our first encounter. " Ryoma sighed and dropped his hoodie that was shading his face, but let the cap on. " Listen, alright. Yes, you got it. I am somewhat famous and Horio is my manager for three years now, and he's also my friend. I heard about you from him. Who am I and why I do for a living, you will know all of it if you just come with me. "

It took a moment for Sakuno to digest everything. So he is more than an acquaintance to Horio. Fair enough to be trusted. " Fine." She grumpily stated, pacing forward. " If-If this is a prank, you will see to it, I will poison you with food!" She warned before entering the vehicle in Ryoma's stride, watching the conscious smirk emitting at the man's face before the door was closed..

The threat held no bite, especially since the woman was pouting cutely in Ryoma's eyes. " Hn. Noted." He smirked and pressed the engine button.

Along the way, Sakuno was pressed on her cellphone, typing furiously to her best friend about her strange encounter with the owner of this fancy car she's riding on _. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I actually hopped in his car, Tomo-chan! I don't know why I did it!_

While waiting for the reply, Sakuno chanced a glance to the driver. He's still sporting that sunglasses so she couldn't look and analyze further but his side profile. There has been a silent atmosphere between them for a while in the ride. " So, uhm, Ryoma-san. "

The man answered with a low hum, encouraging her to continue.

" About this errr job you're offering me. Does it include a whole day of cooking food for some catering, or restaurant job, because I actually went here to study and finish my degree. "

" I'm aware of the reason you came here. Horio briefed me on some. You're just going to cook my meals. Breakfast, lunch, dinner. That's it. "

The woman had a second to digest the information. " Just that? You mean I am obligated of a room in your house, in exchange of cooking meals for you? "

The man did a sharp turn to the right, making Sakuno pressed slightly to the door, which was what she pretty much wanted to do right then. The man is becoming borderline suspicious, for allowing her to live with him in such a vulnerable contract in between.

" Yes. It is easy as that. You can live there, it's spacious enough for a crowd to come anyway. "

Sakuno's lips went to a thin line. Wait- but what if- " Not to be mean, Ryoma-san, but are you perhaps a very picky-eater then? "

" No. I eat anything delicious. "

Well that just negated the chance of understanding him right away.

" We're here. " Ryoma's words disrupt her from brooding over more choices to why he's allowing so many offers to her.

Sakuno paused to look at her left.

It's a small veterinary clinic, judging from the marble dog statue at front, and the tarpaulin mounted at the doors. She hastily turned back to see Ryoma going out from his position, without turning the engine off. " Ryoma-san? " She called.

" Wait here, I'll be back quick. " She nibbled on her finger, watching the man jog to the entrance door. What on earth is going on.

She took the opportunity to call her friend from Japan while she's alone at the car.

 _His face! Look at his face! Is he handsome, Sakuno?_

Sakuno face-palmed. Knowing her friend, she would be like that. " B-But why the face? I was describing to you his manners!"

 _Uuugh I get it, he's kind of sharp-tongued and more of a brooder, but so what if he's handsome. So tell me! Is he?_

" W-Weeeell. Yes, he is. Even if some parts of his face are covered by his sunglasses, I think he is good looking. "

 _Kyaaaa! Now is your chance to claim your love, Sakuno! You might come back here in Japan with a degree and a boyfriend!_

" Bo-Boyfriend? " Sakuno felt the upcoming heat creeping up her face. " That's not the reason I came here, Tomo-chan! Mou!"

 _That's just a hunch, baka! Take a photo of him! I wanna see his face!_

" I can't, he's out right now. I'm in the car waiting for him to come back. "

 _Waiting for him, huh? Wow, you're still in the getting to know stage but you're both warming up reaaaal fast. Kyaaa!_

"To-Tomo-chaaan." Seriously, her friend would be the death of her. If she continues, with all her teasing she might combust. " it's not like that, really- a-anyway, he's here! Omo, his cat is so cute! I'll call you later, okay? Ja!"

At her view, Ryoma was talking with who seemed to be the owner of the clinic, the cat slouching at his arms. _What a large cat._ Then they were exchanging pleasantries, awaking Sakuno to compose herself while she follows with her eyes Ryoma's fast approaching figure. The next thing she knew, there was a cat jumping down to her lap.

The cat openly meowed while staring wide-eyed to her. Sakuno actually feared her face from being scratched, but the cat was doing nothing but voiced its meows continuously.

" She's maybe confuse. You're sitting at her usual spot in the car. " Ryoma answered her unspoken question, as they drove back to the road.

" Oh. Well I could go to the back? "

" Nah, let her stay there, know that's not her place anymore. "

The inclinations between those words were lost to Sakuno, but she became embarrassed nonetheless that she's trespassing and insisted. " O-Oh but it's okay. I can move."

" Don't move. " That was only the words replied to her, no more additional, telling Sakuno not to further make any issue about it, but she still remained bothered about the fact that he's comfortably telling her that she owns this spot to herself from now on.

It's not like she would be here for that long. Right? I mean, is she even allowed to have a ride with her employer?

The cat seemed to be satisfied with the soft brushes Sakuno was giving to its fur, resulting to curling at her lap, its other limb smartly slipped at the seatbelt to prevent itself from sliding down at every halt of the car. " She's a pretty cat. "

" Pretty but naughty. " It's owner supplied, and the cat's head turned like it has understood it and produced another lazy meow. Sakuno chuckled, poking its tiny nose.

" She's Karupin. "

" Why hello Karupin-san. I am Sakuno. "

She was earned with an acknowledging stare then went back to its position. Sakuno was delighted, she'd take that minute gesture.

The ride went on with Sakuno musing herself with the cat, deciding to pamper it with affectionate touches and taking photos, not noticing the owner throwing side glances at them.

When they arrived at the said building, first thing Sakuno noticed was how peaceful the surrounding of the hotel was. There was even a convenience store they passed by and a small town, houses lining on the street, few buildings erected at the near blocks ahead. How on earth did such a grand hotel made its way here.

" It's pretty convenient in this hotel, it's being paid well cause of celebrities choosing the quiet environment here, away from cameras. " Ryoma supplied once again the voids on her mind.

Two men were called to help carry her belongings, Sakuno didn't bother arguing anymore, letting the man do as he pleases while she settled on carrying the cat. Another thing she noted of was that nobody was paying him any heed _if this man is indeed a famous person._ He did say a lot of celebrities, so it's something.

Sakuno had a half-mind not to slacken her jaw at the amount of space the suite has for just one person to live in. _It's too huge and spacious!_

"Anywhere is fine, except for that room and that too." He instructed immediately once they entered the suite, pointing first at the door near the staircase and also at the door besides the spacious balcony and getting the cat from the other's hold. " It has my things unless you're volunteering to transfer them, if you want those rooms. "

" Uhm Ryoma-san? " Sakuno immediately called, realizing that the man carrying his huge feline was about to disappear from her sight to nowhere, and she would be alone to disfigure this huge place.

" Hn?" Ryoma called without stopping from his tracks, hearing the woman's steps from behind while he let Karupin down, his arms are cramping from her weight anyway.

Sakuno left her belongings behind, finding it hindrance from her attempt to catch the owner of the house. " If it is not too much of a trouble, could I please have the room near the kitchen? "

" Go ahead. " The man waved a hand. " After you have settled, there are some ingredients left at the refrigerator. If you cannot make something out of those, call me. "

There was a tone in his voice, that the chef did not like, however she let it go, knowing fully well how cocky the man can be, she realized. Though this time, this man's attitude ticked her to challenge her skills into creating a possibly delicious meal out of what she could find inside the refrigerator. Oh she just hopes nothing's too difficult to handle, since she was just about to adjust to foreign countries, such as New Zealand's, cuisines. " I will try my best to satisfy you, Ryoma-san."

A thin grin emitted from the other man's lips as he rested his back at the table top. " You don't need to make this sound like I'm testing you or anything, Ryuzaki. I do eat anything that is delicious. "

Sakuno bit her lip, thinking. " Do you have at least rice? Fried rice should be easy. "

" Yeah, I have that. Help yourself." He gestured to his double-door refrigerator, and walked away.

As soon as the master of the house was away from her hearing range, Sakuno pouted. "Mou. He's such a difficult man. " She chose the nearest room to the kitchen in hopes of not bothering said owner whenever she might try recipes at nights, in practice for her studies ahead. Once she has placed all her belongings inside the room, her destination went to the kitchen, choosing to postpone her luggage opening for tonight's agenda.

" Yosh, let us see what he has here." She observed every cabinet, memorizing in the process the arrangement and placements of the utensils and ingredients she would need in the kitchen, for her stay in this house. Maybe she might need it, if ever the tennis player comes home with a hungry tummy, she can produce a meal right away without asking for the materials and ingredients, that would surely tick the man more if ever she does.

She set the ingredients she would be needing. " White onion, lemon, parsley, carrots, and about three-fourths of meat. Only good for a fried rice, I guess. " She raised her head, to look at the figure posed at the balcony, busy calling somebody on his phone. Echizen Ryoma's back was shown to her, his built shoulders exposed from the sleeveless long hoodie. Sakuno shook her head to diminish her weird thoughts.

Half an hour has passed quietly at the large suite, as the person manning the kitchen was busy on her thoughts as well as working her hands to improve her dish. It was a simple fried rice, but she made do with the parsley, shrimp paste, and sesame seeds she found at the refrigerator, turning it as her personal plating. She was careful not to bump the fuzzy cat seemingly following her every movement without making sound. Karupin hasn't let her do her work properly without meowing her need to be attended by Sakuno. " Alright, alright, Karupin-san. I have just finished preparing your owner's meal anyway. Let's go look for him, shall we? "

Sakuno placed the dish and a cover down at the table, rushing in her movements as the grumpy cat started showing signs of impatience as it swerves around her legs on her every step. After fixing the table, she crouched down to gather the contented cat at her arms. " You are such a needy cat, do you know that? " She scolded fakely and headed towards the balcony where he last saw Ryoma's figure passing by, moments ago. A glint from the periphery caught her sight. It was a huge trophy in a casket. Approaching the said object, she has noticed alongside the golden shimmering from the trophy, the scribed name at the bottom. " He must be a famous sports player then. "

" But of what. . " She observed every material designed at the place. There was a surfboard attached at the wall, but the material it was made of was not meant for use of the said sport, though it could be considered. Karupin mewled loudly from her arms while she was analyzing other spots. " What is it? " She asked, noticing the direction to where the cat was staring at.

There beside the coffee table was a dirty, used tennis ball. Sakuno picked it up to which the cat immediately tried pressing its claws with. " You like this toy, Karupin-san? "

She was answered with a primed meow.

"Tennis?"

A meow.

" Don't you mean your owner loves tennis then? "

Another meow.

Sakuno blinked.

" Is he . . . a tennis player? "

A satisfied meow.

 _Well is he?_

" Yes, I am. "

A voice resounded not far from her right. Sakuno jumped outright at the sight of the man. _He's not wearing his sunglasses anymore!_ The pink blemish at her cheeks was not prevented from her eyes meeting cat-like golden ones full of mirth, accompanied by a smirk on his lips.

The tension was broken by a loud whine from the ignored feline at the fidgeting woman's arms. It looks like the cat was hungrier than her owner.

Sakuno cleared her throat. " So you're a tennis player, Ryoma-san. " She's surprised her voice came out straightly. " You-You must be famous. "

The tennis player shrugged. " Not really. Only if you watch sports. Do you? "

She blushed. " I- I don't. "

" There you go. I'm not _that_ known. "

Sakuno and the cat followed the house's owner as he strolled to the kitchen, peeking through the cover to check the dish. " Yum." He spoke blankly, but Sakuno could tell from his eyes he wanted to devour the meal just by how he stares on it.

When Ryoma was comfortably sat on his chair, ready to eat, Sakuno plopped down to the chair in front of him. " Uhm can we talk about this arrangement while you eat? That is if you don't mind. I can wait if you don't- "

" No no. It's fine. " Ryoma stopped him with a raised palm. " 20 questions? Do the honors. "

Sakuno bit her lip, so we're beginning this with a game. " Well, for starters, I thought Horio-kun would be here. "

" Horio is out with a meeting with the press. He's my manager so he's busy every time to check my schedules. He will be right here soon, don't worry. How did you know Horio?"

" B-But I didn't exactly ask-"

" Technically you did. Come on, answer mine. "

She feels a sweat drop coming. It's obvious it would take some time for her to adjust to this environment, this tension between them even if she has no choice. Apparently, Ryoma isn't making it very clear to be able to openly talk with him. Sakuno isn't one to back down, though she might drop down some notches since she is technically a freeloader in this person's house, but she definitely wouldn't let Ryoma have his arrogant ways on her. Oh no, she's sensing a lot of arguments between them that is for sure.

 _Oh my, today would be a loooong day._


	2. 2

**Author's note: Notice I combined some chapters because I realized it's meaningless to separate them when they can fit in one lol. Anyway, please read this one again, if you have already read the chapter before. There's an update here. Thanks for the comments!**

Time ticked further and the sun took its peak. Sakuno settled with rummaging and arranging her belongings around her designated room.

" It's too big. " She pondered, having the room for herself which is double the size of even the one she owns at their house back in Japan. Having about half of the things fixed, laziness took its toll and she promised to finish everything left by tonight.

' _Meow'_

Sakuno shrieked at the sudden brush of fur between her legs while she's pushing one empty luggage below the bed. " K-Karupin-san. " She sighed, the cat just gave her a mini-heart attack.

' _Meoooow'_

" Okay, okay. Please give me a minute then I will attend to your needs. " She replied back to the naughty cat that chose to wait for her while lying down at her bed. " I haven't even touched the bed. " Sakuno sulked and carried the feline.

Looking at the clock that reads 3:45pm almost to evening, Sakuno wondered what could she prepare for him. Oh but wait-

" I still can't believe I actually ordered your master to buy groceries for dinner. " She talked to the cat, and also reprimanding herself for being such an obedient chef of this house for having the audacity to command the head of the household. _How great of you, Sakuno_. "Ooohhh he must be on his grumpy state by now. "

" _So you were playing tennis since- "_

 _An hour ago, the two individuals were on their tenth questions on their mini-game of getting to know when Ryoma's phone rang._

" _Ignore it. What's the question? "_

" _But your phone's ringing? "_

" _It's nothing. "_

" _Please answer it. Might be an emergency. "_

" _Che. "_

 _The tennis player had no choice but to snatch the phone innocently ringing and vibrating atop the table rather begrudgingly. One look at the caller and his emotionless façade turned annoyed. " It's work. "_

 _Sakuno chuckled at the message, standing up and collecting their used plates to be washed. " We should postpone then. "_

" _Yeah, it's gonna be a long talk as always. " The man answered, dragging his feet to the refrigerator for a quick snatch of one Ponta can, ignoring the second call, and retreated to the veranda._

 _After a few minutes though of silence around the house, with some constants shouts from Ryoma outside, and sound of plates clanging while Sakuno's washing the dishes, the screen door opened again._

" _I need to go out. " Ryoma announced near Sakuno, while he's putting the half-emptied can back to the fridge._

" _So soon? " Sakuno asked, wiping the table._

" _It's urgent he said. Horio. "_

 _The chef peeked at the heard name. " Horio-kun? "_

 _There was no answer for a moment before Ryoma came back dressed in pants and a black hoodie printed with 'DAMN' at the front. " Yeah, you will see him tonight. I'm gonna invite him to dinner since we need to have a talk anyway. "_

" _Oh!" Sakuno ran to meet the man halfway to get his keys. " Speaking of dinner, your fridge is empty. "_

" _I'll bring some take-outs. "_

" _What? That's outrageous!" Sakuno protested, raising an eyebrow from the man. " You have a chef already, Ryoma-san. You can buy groceries on your way back then I will cook really quick. What dinner do you want me to make? "_

" _Tempura. But I don't- "_

" _Oh that's easy! Wait here I'm just going to write down the needed ingredients! " The woman all by retreated back, leaving a dumbfounded tennis player who doesn't register the word 'grocery' from his dictionary. Grocery? Since when was the last time he entered there?_

 _Once Sakuno went back, holding from her hand a pink stationary note, there standing in front of the door was Ryoma on hold with a call. He seemed to be in much hurry that when he grabbed the offered note from her, the tennis player gave a wave then left._

" And now we have to wait, don't we, Karupin-san?"

'Meow'

The human and feline rested at the loveseat situated at the corner of the living room, the television creating the noise inside the silent home. The lazy cat, with its belly in direct contact with her lap and its four limbs free, looked as comfortable as it can muster atop the human's lap, while subtly purring at every long strokes.

" Your owner said he also studied for a long time in Japan. " Sakuno spoke. " I wonder if Karupin-san was born in Japan too? "

She received another loud purr.

" Weeeell, we had a cat before when I was in middle school. Her name's Luna-rin. She was so lovable and adorable, though I had to let her go because of my grandmother's allergies, but everything was fine. I gave her to someone I could trust to keep her safe and well. "

Another purr.

" Well I should probably do something about my application at the university and prepare my things for tomorrow, so Karupin-san if you don't mind - " One attempt of lifting, and the cat sprouted continuous whines until Sakuno removed her hand.

" Uuuhh okay maybe tonight, I guess. "

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

" So that's a wrap for now. Good night, everybody!"

At the other side of scenarios, we welcome the tennis player's unentertaining afternoon. The meeting just ended, which only highlighted his promotions and scheduled practices and matches. Ryoma was not exactly having a pleasant time, knowing that this could be discussed through chats or phone when he'd rather waste his time at home.

But if he's at home, he wouldn't be able to buy ingredients for dinner.

He is escorted down by guards with his manager, Horio, when he paused halfway and slipped his hand at his back pocket.

" What is it? You forgot your phone back at the hall? " Horio asked allowing some of the guards to proceed, while he watched his friend retrieve a- a- _A PINK PAPER?!_

" No. " Ryoma shortly answered, unaware of his friend stepping back. " It's this. Some groceries for dinner, I guess. "

Then the overly designed paper is snatched from the tennis player's grasp.

" T-This- shrimp- o-olive oil- pa-parsley?! Please don't tell me you wrote this on your own?!" The manager panicked, waving the paper at Ryoma's face.

Ryoma retrieved the paper back and delivered a quick chop at the head of his dumb friend. " Idiot. My chef wrote this. "

" Sa-Sakuno-chan?! But she's just been here this morning and you're giving her duties already?"

" Then what's the reason I hired her, then? " Ryoma pushed the offending disbelief face of his friend and continued his travel to the parking lot. " Where's the nearest grocery story anyway? "

Horio sighed. " You have one near your village, Ryoma. Just a few blocks away. We're passing there every day. "

" Oh. Right. But can I buy these stuffs there? "

" Damn right you can. It's a _store_. "

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Back at the condominium unit of the famous tennis player. . .

The feline, after having the best nap it had probably took (at Sakuno's lap), stored a lot of energy to play by herself at the grass outside, while Sakuno prepared to boil the rice.

" It's 5pm already. " She noted while looking at the clock. " I do hope Ryoma-san knows which is which. "

Well does he?

An hour passed by quietly, with Sakuno having the needed time to sort out few of her schedules for tomorrow, without the continuous nags of the feline. It is on her third recall of directions when the bell at the door rang, signaling an arrival. A loud groan followed after.

Sakuno immediately stacked her document on the table, and rushed to meet the visitors -she assumed at the amount of steps she could identify- halfway. " Welcome back!"

" Sakuno-chaaan! " An eager colleague escaped from the crowd of suited men and ran to her, about to hug the said person but the strong grip followed left his arms hanging open while Sakuno looked at him in bewilderment.

Horio cried internally.

" Stop creating a scene, would you. " The owner of the household spoke lowly, having been shadowed by his men, letting go of his grip at his manager's collar and went to the kitchen and settled the huge shopping bag down.

At the notice of groceries stumbling down at the awkward landing, Sakuno beamed and ran to check. " Wow, but I don't remember writing down this much? "

The tennis player only shrugged. " I'm not sure which is which that you want so I bought two good brands of each. "

" But anything is fine! They are the same anyways, even if you buy either of the two good ones. "

" The hell would I know that? "

" Well, I strongly insist you do, Ryoma-san. It's a necessity. "

" Whatever. As long as I can eat delicious meal. "

Sakuno has few more things to retort about but stopped, not in front of the guests at least. "Alright, then. I have already prepared rice enough for us all, I hope you have taken a bath by time the dinner's serve?"

The other only nodded, and trudged to the refrigerator.

" Ryoma-san, soda drink is for when you already have decent food on your stomach. "

The men, including a confused Horio, watched in mute as their celebrity grumbled and left the kitchen to freshen up in his room. How in the world . . .

" Everyone!" They averted their eyes back to a smiling chef. " Please do make yourselves at home. Dinner will be served in a bit! Oh and Horio-kun-"

Said manager straightened at the call.

" – Surely you're up for a detailed explanation of all of these, hm? "

" Y-Yes, ma'am. "

While the chef busied herself on cooking tempura and few side dishes, the five men were huddled at the spacious living room, all tucked in one long sofa and one love seat. The television was on but their focus is all in the only woman in the house. Horio's foot paced in anticipation. There was something weird in this arrangement, he's sure.

" Why the hell are you guys looking so constipated in your seats? " A slightly annoyed Ryoma passed by, towel lunged at his shoulder, wearing more comfortable sport shorts and black shirt with a printed 'FOREVER YOUNG' on it. " I took a bath and played with my cat, but you four are still here? "

The four guards sobbed. " The lady told us to stay for dinner, sir. "

" The heck? "

Horio, sitting at the loveseat, waved a hand. " Calm down, Ryoma. Let them be, it's probably Sakuno-chan's way of introducing herself now that we're gonna see her more often from now on. "

Ryoma somehow seemed to consider. " Hn. Fine. "

" What I'm more troubled about is you, Ryoma. " The managers paced, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

" What? "

" You silly boy. I can't believe we only need someone like Ryuzaki Sakuno to appease your ego. "

The tennis player only stared at him weirdly.

Sakuno peaked at the good moment to announce that the dinner is ready, Ryoma walked away, ignoring that he just saw his friend fake crying to prevent himself from firing him at once.

Dinner passed by with the guards and Horio sending praises to Sakuno for such a delicious meal, and in unbeknownst time, Ryoma kicked out the guards, and finally him, Sakuno, and Horio were left, though once the peace was back at the penthouse, the tennis player resorted to lazing at the couch veranda with his favorite cold drink.

" Sakuno-chan, is everything sorted out for your scholarship?" Horio asked out of the blue in midst of wiping the table.

The chef paused from drying the washed plates. " Hm? Not quite. Actually, I am thinking of paying a visit to the university so that I can be familiar with the directions. And also maybe ask about my scholarship. "

" The university is pretty far, you think you can handle the travel?"

" Oh I'm pretty sure I'll be alright if I just follow the instructions on the booklet they gave me. "

While the manager was indulged in his tea, Sakuno finished up cleaning the kitchen and then quickly gathered her documents and places them down in front of her colleague. " These are all the information they offered, and directions on how to go to the university and also dormitory, though I won't be needing it anymore it seems. " She sat down. " But anyhow, for the impromptu job I am currently in. Please explain. "

A sweat fell from Horio's face. " About that . . . Well, there is no one I know that cooks Japanese cuisine better than you, Sakuno-chan. Everyone approves of your cooking ever since highschool. "

" Flattery won't get you anywhere, Horio-kun. You are well aware I came here to improve my skills, not to have another load added to my planned schedule. " Sakuno sulked. " Though I know this job could provide more experience, but I wouldn't be sure if I can be this lax in the future. Considering the distance from the university. "

Horio straightened up from his seat, palms clasped down at the table, same form when he means business. " Okay Sakuno-chan. I won't lie to you, I chose you because I know your capabilities and the man of this house isn't picky when it comes to Japanese foods at all, but he practically demanded this to me yesterday, and if I won't heed to his demand, oh believe me, he could dismiss the chef of this hotel. "

To that such authority made Sakuno gulp.

" And who am I to let that happen now, don't we? That could ruin his impression, but as you might observe, Ryoma only likes to play, he doesn't care about his image. You see, that shouldn't be the same case for us actually working to build his fame and attract sponsors for him. We need these sponsors for our tennis star. "

" That is why I badly need your help, Sakuno-chan. I don't have much time to search for another chef, and I do honestly believe that you are capable for Ryoma. "

Sakuno fidgeted at the amount of sincerity at his colleague's words. She is truly moved by the declaration and sure could not be the bad person to ruin someone's reputation. Besides, the master of the house has so far been true on his words to only let her cook his meals, nothing more. " But- "

" Don't worry, Sakuno-chan. If somehow this arrangement is still posing as a distraction on your studies, don't hesitate to inform me. I will immediately search for a replacement; you know I don't want to go back to Japan with Tomoka heeding for my head. "

After a bit of silence, Sakuno eventually nodded, much to the other's liking. " Alright, I accept the deal. "

The screen door of the veranda slid open, Ryoma entered with his cat dangling at his arm. " I tried placing floaters at Karupin's limb and placed her down the pool "

The two individuals blinked. " And? " Sakuno asked.

" She jumped out and scratched my arm. "

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakuno gave the two men some time to chat on the tennis player's schedule while she went on to her room and finished arranging the few things she left on her luggage.

After half an hour of serious business, Ryoma and Sakuno werenow sending the manager off. More of Sakuno opening the door for her colleague and Ryoma resting at the wall, while the manager finished wearing his shoes. " I'll be off now. Ryoma, I'm picking you up 30 minutes before lunch tomorrow, you better be ready by that time, you got it? And Sakuno-chan, good luck on your adventure tomorrow. Hope everything goes well. "

"Thank you, Horio-kun. I will do my best. Good night and be safe. " Sakuno replied and carried the curious cat up when it's about to poke its claw on Horio's briefcase.

When the door closed, Sakuno spoke before Ryoma disappears back to the veranda. She doesn't know why he always retreats to that place, but observes not to talk to him when he's there. " Um, Ryoma-san? Since the refrigerator still has few stocks, is omurice acceptable for breakfast? "

" Sure. " The other shrugged and walked off.

Sakuno bit her lower lip and sighed.


	3. 3

**So. I have decided to continue this fic with a confusing timeline. Haha. Fun, isn't it? To further clarify, the timeline is shuffled. Meaning, you will read a way behind chapter after just reading one with them dating (ehem-PROBABLY). Lol. I think you get what I mean by that. Well, we shall see.**

 **Without further ado~**

 _Dear, obaa-san. . ._

 _You probably won't even read whole of this letter, but I will do it anyway, since we've been doing this since forever, right? I decided to not call you through Skype to tell all of my latest adventures, but chose to share them to you through this email._

 _Please don't shut this out yet. I'm just about to start!_

 _Anyway, things have been pretty much rough but smooth at the same time? I mean, my first semester in the university was fine, not too mind-bubbling if I may say. But we do have a special project to be passed on some time around January. I'll be probably needing Ryoma-kun's picky opinion. Again._

 _How was your Christmas there? Please tell me you didn't just drink wine all day! Mou!  
Christmas eve here is quite different, and surprisingly, Ryoma-kun didn't go home to Japan, even if he have the time and money to do so. Well, to each their own, I guess_

" You're not going home? " The two housemates decided to spend their last day of work (and study) for this year, sitting at the living room with Ponta cans at the glass table, and watching Home Alone 2 for old times' sake.

The house owner, Echizen Ryoma, was quite sliding from his slouch at the sofa when he grumbled. " Hmm. I'm not. "

Sakuno blinked and shuffled to the left from her seat. " Echizen-san knows you're not coming home? "

Fluffy white Ragdoll kittens entered their vision, jumping up the table and sat down in front of Ryoma's view, to which the player frankly was mesmerized with at that moment." Not yet. " The tennis player immediately grabbed the kittens at one hand. " I'll tell them later. "

He proceeded on grooming the curious little ones with one hand, as they both settled down his chest nicely and enjoying the special treatment.

" So if we're going to stay here for the holidays. . ." Sakuno muttered, and stood from her seat to mute the television. This has the tennis player raising his head to face the chef. " I think we should start planning for Christmas day. "

" You do the planning, I'll just ride along. "

" I'm afraid it doesn't go that way, mister. " Sakuno expected another of his lazy antics, but she came prepared, quickly retreating from the living room to snatch the list pinned at the corkboard and returning to meet Ryoma who didn't move an inch from his position. " I wrote this originally for my own Christmas, but since you will also be here, then we might as well share!" She ended with her usual happy tone.

Of course, Ryoma was not entertained by the bunch of writings he can see at the paper, but he's not actually that insensitive to interrupt her. He briefly looked down at the kittens, who seemed were listening, or watching thereof, to Sakuno.

" Okay, first things first, Ryoma-kun. " She stressed, hoping to catch her companion's attention back at her and not at the kittens. " Why don't we bring the kittens back to their bed? " She concluded, this wouldn't end fast if one, or rather two, of the strongest distractions in this house are within the vicinity. Five minutes of waiting for Ryoma to come back was worth it, when he sat back down with his posture telling her he's ready to listen.

Sakuno smiled. " So, when do you think it's best to visit the grocery store? "

" Wait. I told you, I'm not buying there alone. "

" Hai hai. I'm coming with you, Ryoma-kun. You're going to man the cart as promised, don't worry. " She doesn't want him to start explaining once again his failed expeditions. " The list of groceries are already here, but I have few questions. "

" Shoot. "

" How would you like inviting guests? " She asked slowly, watching Ryoma's expression shifting from bored to contemplating.

The house has been very quiet from the intrusion of only the two and other occasional visitors such as Ryoma's manager or bodyguards so it came so sudden for Sakuno that she paused for a moment when Ryoma faced her and asked. " Do you want to? "

A bit flustered from his unexpected question, Sakuno stuttered. " O-oh! Uh . . . It's up to you, Ryoma-kun. I mean, if you don't like to do it at Christmas eve, we can do it on the morning of 25th. But then, we can . . . cancel the suggestion completely? "

Ryoma had an eyebrow raised, at the downbeat of her voice. " Who do you have in mind? "

" Really? You're not against it? "

Sakuno's eyes twinkled, if possible, at the other's casual shrug.

 _Ryoma-kun agreed to do a celebration on the Christmas eve. I was so happy! So we did all the preparations.( Well, I did, he just went with me to buy the things. Mou!) But still, I was happy the cake I made was well-made, even approved by Ryoma-kun! He was about to slice some for himself, the moment I turn around, good thing Karupin-san was there to call me._

" Don't forget to bring your sunglasses. "

" Hai hai, Ryoma-kun. It's with me. "

At the morning, a week before Christmas, they agreed upon doing the grocery since the tennis player has to be away for the next week to attend some of their sponsored year-end charity events. Ryoma didn't waste time going along to what Sakuno had for the day, to appease the woman and let him do some tennis practices at the afternoon. Never did Sakuno scold him about it, but Ryoma always assumes she would.

They hopped on Ryoma's silver Maserati Gran Turismo, both wearing their matched sunglasses.

So, upon reaching their destination, Ryoma expected manning the cart, like he does on their Sunday grocery times, just letting the other do her thing, but there was a difference when Sakuno kept on throwing him options after options and not letting him away from her side.

" How would you like the manju filling? Red bean paste or green tea? " Sakuno approached him, showing the two jars, and even briefly explained how they would taste like.

Ryoma blinked. " Uuhh red bean? "

The chef only nodded, placing down two of the containers with red lid and returned to her humming while they went to the next aisle.

She also even considered his random opinions, which she often counters, but apparently not today. One situation would be on the meat they would get. Don't get him wrong, Ryoma is no meat expert. He was only stating the meat cuts he usually prefers at buffets, but Sakuno turned them into her personal liking and only ordered those he chose. Ryoma was quite bewildered by that point, but at least he gets to eat every meat he likes. Plus Sakuno will cook it. He nodded to himself, watching his companion checking her list. He becomes pretty dependent on his chef for his nourishment, but he won't admit it.

Another weird thing was her habit to spy on him, all throughout the shopping. He would check on the freshly picked strawberries displayed at the basket, even tried a piece given to him by the blushing saleslady, and then his chef would target him back on another impromptu interview.

" Is it sweet? " She asked, watching as he munches through the red fruit leisurely.

Ryoma hummed. " Hmmm yum. "

" Should we buy some? I think we should. The cake with strawberries on top actually looks nicer now that I think about it. I'll decorate them with these strawberries you like. "

" Wait that's not- "

" Hello ma'am, I would like to have some of these strawberries please. "

Then the tennis player has no time telling her that it was unnecessary to change the planned cake design, and also the yuzu fillings, and also the wine flavor, just because he particularly tasted them and received good results from him, because when it comes to his whining, the chef suddenly became unapproachable.

Once they settled at the cashier, Sakuno paused to him and smiled. " I'll pay this time, okay? "

Well that was something the tennis player actually have to counter. Surely it was an embarrassing moment that the two chose to banter in whispers at that spot in front of the cashier about who will pay for their groceries, but the cashier only did her work while listening and smiled at them. In the end, the familiar black credit card was swiped, with an arm around the fuming chef, to hold her back. They sure earned the amusing stares directed at them, luckily Ryoma had his hoodie on to prevent them from noticing him.

To say the truce was settled was an understatement when Ryoma has to endure in the car another round of whines from the other, insisting that they turn them around and they shall eat their lunch outside so that somehow her guilt can be rested. They ended up dining at a restaurant where Sakuno searched has a menu favorite grilled salmon dish.

Ryoma did not comment on her preference, but he has always showed his appreciation through short stop-bys at her favorite bakery store.

 _We prepared for a celebration and invited some of our close friends and some of Ryoma-kun's teammates before. I told you before of Aki-chan and Sheila-san, right? Apparently they did go to their hometown, so I wasn't able to invite them too, or anyone else for that matter. Well, Ryoma-kun's teammates were plenty to spend the fun evening anyway._

" Will all these decorations be enough, I wonder? " A worried Sakuno mused. At her right hand held three red glittered Christmas balls, and on her left arm cocooned the fluffy lazy Himalayan cat.

There were scattered boxes filled with various blemishes, and Sakuno couldn't help mumming her anticipation for this decorating to end anytime now. It was a beautiful morning to waste time on not proceeding with the decorations, but now the chef is pretty regretting her decision of starting without the tall owner of the house at the vicinity. She would have to rely on the tallest chair she could find for the meantime.

" It doesn't matter. We don't want the whole place to be over decorated anyway. " A voice near the corner of living room resounded.

Sakuno bit her lip. " But, Horio-kun. . . "

" You know Ryoma's not one to be fond of fancy shimmering things. " Horio emerged from his spot, carrying one empty box and placing it down beside the others, and grabbed his phone. " Speaking of mister famous tennis player, he's at the lobby already. You sure you can handle everything by yourself? " He asked, watching at her situation atop the chair, and all boxes hovered around.

" Of course! " Sakuno smiled. " No worries!"

The tennis player's manager wished he wouldn't regret his choice of leaving her alone when they come back tonight. He was on his way to gather his set of car keys and coat, hearing another voice which he quite expected already, and came back to a right assumption. Ryoma, who's prepared with all his tennis gears and attire on, didn't wait for him down at the lobby.

He had no time greeting his friend, when he's busy bickering with the lady of the house.

" I said, get down from there. " His tennis player friend was quite livid on his stance, clasping extra hard at the round flat surface where Sakuno was stepping on. Horio has to admit, Sakuno could've chosen to step on a chair that's at least furnished with handles, but no, she chose the danger magnet one.

Sakuno only chuckled and took advantage of Ryoma steadying the chair to lean over and hook the Christmas lights to the curtains.

That ticked Ryoma more.

Horio, in caution, ran to Sakuno's aid as well, but he figured his friend got this, just watching him reprimanding Sakuno to cease at once what she's trying to do.

" Alright, alright. Just one more hook, Ryoma-kun. " Not at all fazed by the warnings thrown to her by the man with arms rounded already at her legs, Sakuno lastly placed the end of the lights. Even the cats were curious of her, for being unreachable for unknown reasons, and were meowing around Ryoma's ankles.

Fully satisfied at her progress, the stubborn chef leaned down with the other's shoulder for support and let Ryoma put her down. She hopped down and sing-songed. " Thank you~" And left a grumbling man to gather the next batch of decorations at the next room.

After watching the heated usual exchange, Horio sighed and pat his friend's back. " Come on. We shouldn't be late. Amie's waiting at the car. "

His friend released a huff, slowly carrying his large tennis bag and jug. " We're going!"

With sounds of hurried light pace, Sakuno emerged back with her kittens on hold. " Okay! Good luck and be safe!" She neared and let Ryoma hover his large hand on the kittens' tiny heads, and waved at Ryoma and Horio's retreating backs.

 **. . . .**

 **-Part 2. To be continued on the next chapter.**

 **( I know you have lots of question. Who's this, why that, yadda yadda. They will be answered** ** _eventually_** **on the next chapters. )**

 **I hope you've noticed by now that this has a future timeline.**


End file.
